


Afterwards

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: A moment on a mountain peak.





	

standing at the edge and looking down into eternity.

                               their fingers interlaced and tight.

 

        if you jump, i'll jump.

                      **an eye-roll; a bit of humour in an almost unfathomable situation.**

 

**she let him drown, you know?**

                               did you ever stop to think that maybe, it was _him_ that made the decision for her?

 

a tear falls.

    **i don't feel like living.**

 

                 it's only for awhile more.

                                    **it's been too long.**

 

     it shouldn't end this way.

                                **then let me come to you.**

 

i can't.

                    **i miss you too much.**

 

please stay.

 

        **i did.**

 

**he looks up into the sky, mountain mist hanging thick.**

 

**please let me decide.**

 

okay.

 

the presence beside him disappears and reappears before him, standing on a cloud of nothingness.

his hand is outstretched.

                                    below, the mountain sweeps down into a valley of darkness and never-ending shadows.

 

i've got you. 

                               **he takes the hand and steps off the edge.**

 

                          

 

 


End file.
